


The Thoughts of Kim Pine

by bastardapple



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardapple/pseuds/bastardapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person monologue of Kim Pine. Not much else to say. I may just add on to it randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of Kim Pine

Ontario, Canada.

The most boring place in the universe and I am trapped here. All that's up here is ice, moose, ice, and...not much else, really. There's my old high school I guess, but I have never had terribly fond memories of that place.

God, I almost wish Scott was here. He's stupid and forgetful but at least he keeps things interesting. Of course, he has all that drama with Ramona going on. Kinda sucks, I guess. He kills six out of seven of her exes and then she just sort of dumps him...not that he didn't have it coming.

The guy has no fucking clue how relationships work. Or maybe it'd be better to say that he never learns. He forgets EVERYTHING. I bet he barely even remembers how it was when we dated.

Moving on, pretty much all I do these days is go on walks. In fact, I'm on one right now. Sort of. Right now I'm just kind of sitting in the grass while I take a breather. All the clouds just look like puffs, in case you were wondering.

I've never understood how people see clouds and get happy. It's stupid. all clouds do is get fat and then rain on us, which is usually even shittier than the current weather. although, I guess it's pretty. The sky, that is. I've never been to America myself but Ramona once said the sky there isn't as 'vibrant' as it is up here. Whatever that means.

Stars are nice, I guess. Kinda useless though. I just realized that I've been saying 'I guess' a lot. i'm not sure why though.It's not like I don't know what I thing- think. Fuck. Talk about a momentum breaker. Oops. Anyway, it's not like I don't know what I think. My thoughts are crystal clear. I blame the boredom. Great for thinking, I guess.

Yeah. I guess that makes sense.


End file.
